Power and Control
by catandmouse10
Summary: He is failing and doesn't care. She is passing and refuses to get a C. What happens when they are partnered for final science project of the year?


A/N: I love it when they have back to school stuff out. Everything is at such a great price that I like to stock up. I am not going to be able to go back to school this semester since I have to help take care of my dad, just like I couldn't go back last winter when I had to help out with my grandpa. Hopefully, I will be able to go back during the winter semester. Anyway, this story is the first one in my Clemma high school AU series. I hope you guys like it and leave reviews if you want.

Power and Control

Jemma Simmons arrived to her science class early. She sat in her seat and waited, patiently as her fellow classmates began to file in. She laced her fingers together and waited for the bell to ring so class could start. Most girls her age were obsessed with boys and make up. Jemma wasn't like them. She hardly wore any make up and she had no time for boys.

Jemma's obsession was science, it was probably the main reason the popular girls at her school thought she was a freak, but she didn't care. They would run out of their make up and the boys they liked would probably end up dating other girls, but science would always be around.

The bell finally rang and a big smile blossomed on her face. Today was the day they got assigned their final project for the class. Yes, she was sad that the class was ending but she was still excited about this final assignment. Even if she did poorly on it she would still pass the class. Jemma had no intention of doing poorly on this final project.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Barton." The teacher said as the tardy student walked through the door. Jemma just rolled her eyes, not realizing that the tardy student had in fact noticed her doing it. She didn't understand why Clint Barton came to this class anyway. He was failing and had no hope of passing it. He obviously didn't care about science at all. The only things he cared about was pulling pranks and girls. That boy was in the principal's office a lot for the pranks he pulled.

"Okay, now that everyone is here we can go over the rules for the final project," Jemma let all thoughts of Clint Barton drift from her mind and focused on what the teacher had to say. "For this final project you will be working with a partner. And both parties have to do an equal amount to get a passing grade." Jemma didn't like the sound of that idea, most of the people in this class wouldn't take this project as seriously as she would. All she could do was hope for a good partner who was willing to pull their weight.

The teacher pulled out a fish bowl filled with slips of paper, which names on them from under her desk. "I will be picking the pairings at random." It was a good way of picking pairings, if they got to choose their own partners than there would be more socializing than actual work getting done. It was the perfect way to pick partners for your students, just leave it up to fate.

Well, that was what Jemma thought until she heard her name being called after a certain someone.

Clint Barton," The teacher paused as she picked the next name from the bowl. She opened the paper and said. "Your partner will be Jemma Simmons."

Jemma turned her head and looked at Clint. He looked right back at her and smirked. In that moment, she could have killed him. Instead, she just turned her focus back to the front of the room. So much for a partner who was going to pull their weight.

The teacher told them to go sit by their partners and start talking about their projects. She made no effort to get up and go over to him. He would have to come over to her, she was having a mini meltdown and kind of hoped he would just stay in his seat. Jemma heard the shuffling of shoes getting closer to her desk. Today, was not her lucky day.

His hands grabbed the sides and he leaned forward as her eyes traveled up his leather clad arms to his face. "Well, hello Sweetheart it looks like we will be working on a project together." That smirk of his was still on his stupid face and she really wanted to slap it off.

"My name is Jemma, not Sweetheart," She hoped her tone suggested she was in no mood to deal with any of his crap. "And yes we are paired together, so you will pulling your weight. I refuse to get a bad grade."

"Who cares if we bomb this project. You won't fail this class no matter how hard you try and I am already failing," He pulled the desk that had been next to her closer and than he sat down. "The worst thing that happens is that you end up getting a C as your final grade."

Jemma faced him and glared at him. "I have never gotten a C in my life and I do not ever plan on getting one. I will pick an easy project and we will do it," By the look on his face she could tell that he knew she was serious. However, this didn't stop him from making a horrible reply.

"It seems you have never gotten laid either, which I can change by the way," He ignored the death glare he was getting from her and continued on. "But I am a nice guy and I don't want you to get a C, so I promise I will pull my weight Sweetheart."

"Okay sounds like a deal and stop calling me Sweetheart." And with that they began to discuss what they are going to do. They aren't able to agree on anything, but they decide to re-group tomorrow with more ideas.

Surprisingly, the next morning he finds her before the school day starts. "I have an idea." He sounds really excited and Jemma is shocked because Clint Barton is actually taking this project seriously.

"So, what is your idea Clint?" She smiled as he started to explain how his Uncle was a carnie and came up with the idea and suggested they should try rigging a carnival game and seeing how many people noticed it was rigged.

Jemma listened to him and nodded her head in agreement when he was done talking. "That is a great idea Clint."

He looked down at her and smiled. Jemma had never really noticed it before, but Clint had a very nice smile. She would never admit it out loud, but she could admit it to herself. "Well, you want to do it on Friday or Saturday?"

"Friday is good for me." She told him and then she agreed to meet him at the fair grounds after school.

The time at school flew by fast on Friday and Jemma had to admit she was excited about hanging out with Clint. It wasn't a date, it was just two classmates hanging out. Even though Clint said he would buy her cotton candy. She liked cotton candy and she could even admit she enjoyed Clint's company a little.

They met after school and Jemma met his Uncle Jack, who was a very nice man. He showed Clint how he had rigged the game and helped her set up the video camera so she could get people's reactions on tape. Clint would run the booth and she would sit out of sight and take notes.

They had four hours to get what they needed.

"You getting good notes?" Clint asked her during a short reprieve.

"Yes, I am. But I can't wait to stand up again." He just laughed at her reply.

"We are almost done here." After he said that a customer came to the booth and he went back to work.

An hour later they were relived by someone else and Clint helped her stand up. "You ready for some cotton candy?" He asked her after she was on her feet.

"Well, that's a silly question," She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the booth. "Let's go."

The rest of their weekend was spent finishing up the project, so they could turn it in on Monday. And once Monday came and the project was turned in they went their separate ways, even though neither one of them really wanted too.

On the last day of school he came up to her and held up a piece of paper. She grabbed it and saw that his science grade had gone from an F to a D+, which meant he had passed. "This is really great Clint. I am so happy you passed."

"Well, I wouldn't have passed without you," The smile he gave her made her heart beat a little faster. "I wanted to say thanks."

"You did most of the work, so it was really an equal partnership." Jemma looked down at her shoes, trying to hide her cheeks, which had gotten redder, from him.

"Yeah but you made me want to do this project," He turned to leave but then stopped to face her one last time. "Thanks Sweetheart." He walked away and she huffed as he left. She really wish he would stop calling her that. She closed her locker and left school for the summer.


End file.
